keep quiet
by Hazleshine
Summary: nexo a 16 year old shifter she one of the rarest she is a hybrid the only people who knows is her friend and her parnets her mother dead and nothing none of her father. when she found out her mate is the alpha of the pack she stayed in will she tell him her darkest secret or keep it in the darkness
1. Chapter 1

Chapter- 1

"Nex come on we'll be late" my friend called "okay okay I'm coming" I called back. I ran down stairs with a satchle on my right side my midnight black hair half way down my back. "Okay I'm here lets go hazel lets go" a shorter girl with light brown short hair fallowed after me as we leave my appartmen.

After about a three hour walk in the forest we reached a large clearing. "That was close but too close" hazel commented I shruged "meh I cant wait till this is over" I told her taking a seat in the chairs in two groups in rows of ten. I sat in the third row the seat closest to the trees and bushes hazel sat down beside me "Nexo I know you dont want to be here but please" she begged I sighed and shrugged.

About after a half hour of waiting and chating with hazel there was twenty five people there some shifters but mostly wolf shifters. "I'm happy to be a half shifter" i told my friend sitting beside me she shrugged. "Yeah but you have two a dragon and wolf lucky" she mumbled I smiled half shifters were rare to be found they have three forms two animals and one human. I was one and I stayed in a pack with my friend I had a wolf and dragon side.

I looked up to the five women standing in a row it was getting at the time the next alpha of the pack needed a stand in for alpha female. I shrugged and looked around the forest then a tall man with gray hair walked out to view and everyone went quiet.

"My son bane has to find a stand in for alpha female he will look for another one at the end of the or begining of the year" the man called to the crowd and steped back.

Everyone gaze watched as a younger male walk up to the five women in the front facing the crowd. I leaned back in my chair thinking as I sat there my eyes closed then they snapped back open as my wolf and dragon spoke to me _mate_ they both said. I look around and saw bane walking past the women up front and gaze at them. "hazel i just rember something i got to go" I told her quickly. I walked quickly into the forest and then taking a short cut to my appartment.

As soon I shut my door and locked it and started to play music from my mp3 player with my headphones. As I started to play the next song there was a knock on my door. I sniffed the air not knowing the scent but it felt safe and familar I walked up to the door. "Hello?" I called through the door "may I come in" answered a calm vioce but I heard the growl in the back of the persons vioce. "back up from the door" I told them hearing them step back I unlocked my door.

As I opened the door I looked up to see the person was Bane. I darted my eyes away knowing loking the alpha in the eye ment a challenge. "Nexo is it" he asked I nodded I looked back up at him agian. He had gentle brown hazel eyes that matches his dark brown hair that ended at the bottom of his neck. _Mate_ my dragon and wolf chanted agian. I shook my head "may I ask why you are here Bane".

He was looking me up and down I was skinny for a wolf and or dragon. "Why did you run off like that" he asked me.

"Sorry sir I forgot my stove top was on" I gave him a small smile as I lied.

"Nexo i was wondering if I could ask you something" he asked and I nodded "Can i come in its sort of private". I nodded agian and let him in.

My appartment wasnt that big it had a small front room stove and a small counter then one room and bathroom. "What is it" i asked him shutting the door.

"Nexo what did your wolf tell you?" he asked looking at me he was taller then I was I stood at a 5'6 while he might stand 6'6 to 6'7. "Why would you be asking me" I asked feeling my face heating up my wolf and dragon trying to get to the surface.

He looked away from me "I cuaght your scent and then I went to look at you and you was running off then my wolf told me you were my mate did your's do the same?". "I..." I felt like I couldnt speak and only nodded.

He nodded and left closing my door behind him I stood there watching the door with bright blue eyes.

I shook my head and grabbed some ham and bread and made a sandwich. _go to mate_ my dragon and wolf growled at me as I stood there. The door opened and not knwoing who it was I turned and gave a low growl but then stoping when I saw Bane.

I gave a sorry look but he didnt seem bothered him I looked at him as he walked over to me from the door to where I was standing. I looked up at him he moved some of hair from my face I gave a slight confued look.

Then I stood there shocked after a minute. My eyes turned to my right to where Bane the alpha had his fangs on the side of my neck. It didnt hurt but he only barley tore a little skin. After a few moments Bane lifted his head and cleaned what blood came from the bite I guess he saw my shock "I'm sorry I'll leave" he said quietly and left.

I shook my head and looked at my door way to see a very confused hazel. I quickly puled my black hair over the bite but it was to late hazel saw it. "Nexo what happened" she had speded walk to in front of me "it's nothing" I lied. "No your not tell me what happened and now Nexo" she had a hint of a growl. I sighed "I will talk to you tomorrow at school" I told her and made her leave I shut and locked my door and went to my bedroom and layed on the twin sized bed.

I sighed pulling a small blanket over my self and soon fell asleep.

I yawned and turned off the beeping alarm I sit up in the small bed. "must of been a dream" I told my self and walked into the small bathroom as i sat there in front of the mirrior brushing my hair. As I tossed my hair onto my back I looked to the right side of my neck right where my neck bent out to my shoulder a bite mark and it swelled over night.

I shook my head and undressed and changed into a pretty blue dress that had butterflys decotrated it. I smiled and slid on a pair of black flats. I grabbed my satchle it had extra clothes and some note books. "Don't think about it nexo and focuse " I told my self before leaving the appartment. I walked down to the sidewalk and a bus stoped and opened its doors I walked in and walked striaght to the back in the seat beside where hazel sat.

"Explian now Nexo" hazel snarled at me and I looked out the window and sighed I looked at her. "Fine when Bane walked out from the side my..." I glanced around make sure no one was watching , listening "... dragon and wolf said I singal word and I looked around and saw Bane walking around so I ran". Hazel looked confused "what did- oh hey Henrry" Hazel waved to our other friend Henrry.

I looked back out of the window and shurgged "what ya'll talking about" Henrry asked us. Henrry was cute but not my type he had blonde hair and blue eyes but the shade was darker than my bright blue eyes. "Just the alpha's stand in choosing" Hazel said and jumped into the seat i sat in. "Oh yeah didnt he run off from and did choose one" Henrry added in. He sat down in the seat Hazel sat in before she jumped into my seat.

"I didnt know that" I answered looking at Henrry he nodded "thats what i heard". "Yeah" Hazel looked to the front of the bus and shook my arm I looked we had to ride the bus for the higher class students in our school _mate_ my dragon and wolf said to me. I saw Bane and his brothers walking onto the bus he had one younger brother and two older brothers. I quickly looked away as Bane looked my way Henrry and Hazel looked at me confused.

"Hey guys" I look up to see the youngest out of the four brothers walked up to us "hey Ben" Henrry said to his friend. Ben looked up to the front to see his brother look away quickly then back to us "hey Hazel Nexo Henrry do you guys know whats up with Bane". Hazel and Henrry shrugged all three of then looked at me "I don't know" I said lieing. I looked over Henrry and Hazel switched seats "Nexo whats wrong your not acting like your self" I looked at Henrry "nothing" I answered. Next thing i know he was hugging me and I smiled but the smile quickly left my face as I heard Henrry sniffing my skin _'danm it'_ I thought I didnt wash Bane scent off .

Henrry looked at me with a angry and confused face "why do you have Bane's scent all over you" he asked a snarl in what he said.

I pushed Henrry off "it's none of your buisness" I snarled back. I quickly went stiff catching the scent of a certian person "what is with all the ruckus" it was Bane. "Sorry it was nothing B-" Hazel tryed to say but Henrry cut her off. "Why is your scent all over Nexo" he snarled everyone knew Henrry acted like a brother to Nexo cuase she had no family.

"She ran from the choosing so i fallowed her scent trail and asked if she was okay thats all" Bane answered. Ben looked at his brother confused then shrugged "may i speak with Nexo" Bane asked Henrry as they stoped at school. Henrry gave a small growl "fine but she better be in class soon". Hazel and Henrry left with Ben and the two eldest brothers leaving me and Bane.

I stood up and looked at Bane "i dont want you to be touched by any other male understood" he ordered. It snapped in my mind he was keeping his wolf back from killing Henrry I nodded.

The next thing i new was Bane had leaned down and kissed my cheek and heard someone gasp in shock. "please Nexo im asking " he whispered to me before leaving. I couldnt but help to nodded with a smile as he left I saw Britny.

She had light brown hair mixed with a bright blonde she had hazel colored eyes. I quickly walked off the bus she fallowed after but walked to Bane's side _mine my mate_ my two sides snarled. I sighed and walked past Bane and Britny to my class.

The bell rang for lunch I was trying to focuse all day but all I could think was Bane. I sighed walked to the lunch room I looked to my right seeing all the higher up's watching me mainly the girls and I knew why.

I walked up to the lunch laidie she gave me a smile "can I get a slince of chiken apple suase and thats all" I told her she handed me a tray. I walked outside to the side of the school thats where i normaly eat lunch.

I ate the chiken and started to play my mp3 player singing along the sone was angle with a shot gun. I had my eyes closed singing but stoped when someone sat down beside me. "i see why your so skinny" I looked up to see Bane sitting beside me. I couldnt help but smile. "You can really sing" he complomented I looked away feeling my face heat up with embaressment. "I cant sing that well" I told him "you really can and I can prove it". I giggled a little "okay how" I asked "choose a song ill record you singing" he explianed I nodded and flipped through my song list. I chosed the song survive the night and started to sing I kept my eyes closed knowing Bane watching me. My wolf loves to sing with me so when I sung the song it sounded like a duet.

As i finnished the song he stoped recording we sat there waiting for it to save when it was done he played it to me. I was shocked "okay okay you proven me wrong please dont share that" I asked him. He chuckled at me "why can't i keep it" he asked "please I never let anyone else hear me sing please" I begged. He took his hand grabbing my chin gently making me look up at him "say my name Nexo" he told me "please Bane" I asked. He smiled and let go of my chin "okay Nex" he called me by my nickname I looked away blushing the ever so slightest. I heard Bane chuckle he leaned over to kiss my cheek I thought but I didnt know. I turned to look at him before he noticed he had his lips on mine he noticed and started to kiss me.

I was shocked first but leaned closer to him closing my eyes. Feeling him asking for entrance I opened my mouth and melted at his touch he explored every inch of my mouth as i did the same. I jumped back quickly hearing a snarl I looked to see Henrry looking at us I looked away ashamed. When I looked away Henrry spoke still snarling "Nexo come on you are going to explian everything". I stood up grabbing my stuff when I started to walk I felt strong gentle arms wrap around me from behind me. I calmed down "i'll see you later Bane" I whispered to him "okay Nex can't wait" Bane rumbled back letting me go.

As I walked back inside with Henrry "what was that" he asked clearly holding his wolf back. "What was what" I asked I wasnt going to be domonated by Henrry. "Why were you kissing him" he snarled "it's none of your buisness" I snarled right back. "I will not have this" he snarled before pinning me to the wall "get off me" i snarled at my friend.

Next thing i knew Henrry had his lips smashed agianst mine I tryed pushing him off but he wieghed more than me and kept me firmily pinned. I hissed my dragon coming to the surface I snarled at him my knine teeth turning into small fangs as i opened my jaw wide and cuaght his chin and jaw. Henrry backed up holding where I bit him he snarled right back at me and i growled.

I quickly pulled back and let the wolf lead I gave a snarl then a howl of pain I looked to see Henrry shifted and was locked onto my right arm. Henrry bit down as hard as he could next thing I knew Henrry was pinned to the ground by a dark brown wolf. Henrry snarled and tryed to thrash around but didn't get free. I knew striaght away who the second wolf was "Bane" I called the brown wolf one glance at my broken bleeding arm he snarled back at Henrry. Henrry started try to get away for life sake Bane snarled and mind spoke to Henrry more and likely daring him to try anything. Bane let go of Henrry who quickly rolled on his back showing his under belly. Bane walked up to me and licked the bite Henrry gave me.

After my arm was cleaned her rested his head on my lap. I smiled and gently rested im hand on his neck he gave me a wolfish grin. He stood up and left me with Henrry who was laying there. It was about twenty minutes and Bane came running back wearing a pair of sweat pants the nurse behind him. I smiled up at him I keeping my self awake but I wasnt going to last any longer before I passed out from blood lost. My vision started to darken as Bane picked me up and raced inside.

I didn't know what time it was when I finally woke I glanced around and I was laying in a bed my arm in a cast. I sat up as I did I felt a sharp pain run threw my arm I whimpered in pain but sat up. The nurse walked in and gave me a smile "how ya feeling Nexo" she asked me "I'm fine but where is Henrry and Bane" I asked her. "They are in the head mistress office" she answered I tryed to get out of bed she helped me into a wheele chair. "No walking got it" she told me I nodded as she wheeled me to the head mistres office.

"Come in" the head mistress called I looked around to see Henrry to the left of the room and Bane on my right. "How are you doing Nexo" the head master asked I nodded "yes I am " I answered. "Henrry you will be expelled from this school for the rest of the year" Henrry nodded and left the room. "As for you Bane I-" "please miss don't expell him he did no wrong he saved and helped me from Henrry" I cut her off then i noticed my wolf and dragon took over for a second before I got a hold on them agian. The head mistress gave me a look "if I didn't think any better your acting as his mate are you Nexo" she asked. I looked away and then to Bane then the head mistress. "No we arent mates he is a good friend and my writing hand is broken i was wondering... if he could help me?" I asked her. "Okay but if I get any reports or anything he heads back to his normal classes understood?" I nodded. The nurse wheeled me out of the room Bane held open the door for us making it easier.

I smiled as the nurse explianed to Bane what to do and when to take me to her for check ups. "What class are you in" he asked and started wheele me down the hall "i'm in math by now and thanks Bane" I smiled. He nodded and smiled back and started to wheele me to my class.

Bane knocked on the door and Hazel opened the door she looked shocked and confused but let us in. "Miss Nexo why are you late and why have you brought a upper classmen with you" my teacher asked me "a fellow classmate attacked her and I saw it and helped her I have been assigned to help her" Bane explianed. I glanced around the room and saw most of the girls looking at Bane I held back my wolf and dragon as they tryed to take control.

As class resumed I was wheeled to a desk and gave Bane the chair so he could wheele me to the desk.

The teacher passed out a work sheet I looked up and saw others watching me and Bane I ignore them and kept working. When we were working I could catch people giving Bane the look as if they were looking for their mate.

We finnished the work sheet and Bane turned in the paper for me.

called class over early so we could gather our stuff up to leave. "Bane are you okey with helping me?" i asked him he gave me a smile "Nexo i'm fine helping you anytime okay" he told me and I couldn't help but smile.

Before I could say anything else the scent of perfum hit me and I turned to see britny walk over. "Bane why are you helping Nexo you know she is just a worthless omega" Brinty told to Bane. "britny I don't care for your comment on my friend" he looked at my then back to britny. "You know she has no family right?" britny glared at me but looked back at Bane. "Yes i know and thats why I will take her to the pack house for the week to heal and I can make sure she is okay" I had to take a dubble take for a second. "What?" Britny nearly screamed everyone knew I lived alone and everyone knew Britny was into Bane.

The bell rang me and Bane waited for everyone to leave the room so we could leave. Then the intercalm called 'Nexo ready to leave Nexo ready to leave' the person called.

I looked confused and Bane wheeled me to the office and I saw Ben and Bane's older brother's there. The three brother's was chatting until me and Bane walked in. "What happened to you two" asked Ben "Henrry" is all I could say before my wolf started to surface to go find him and rip Henrry from lim to lim.

Ben looked consufed and shrugged it off a car pulled up and a man walked inside sign me and the four brother's out of school.

I sat in the back as one of the edlest two sat in the passenger front Ben sat in a set of seats in front the one I was sitting in along with the second edlest one. I sat there and smiled when Bane sat beside me and we started to drive off.

After a hafl hour drive we arrived to a huge house up on a hill. We pulled into a drive way to beside the house and we got out. My footing was a little wobbly Bane helped me inside of the house.

I looked around the front room was huge nearing the back of the house a huge kitchen and dinning area close by. I tryed to fallow Bane up stairs where i would stay but I had trouble. Ban gave me a chuckle and picked me up bridal style


	2. Chapter 2

chapter- 2

Bne's POV

It's been close to two days that I found my mate I found her as I was in the middle of choosing a stand in. "Bane?" my bother asked from the door way "yeah xeon" I called back. I have two twin older brothers a year two older than me and then Ben our youngest still a pup. "Nexo is still asleep I droped off her medicine if that was fine" I nodded "okay thanks".

I stood up me and my brothers left school early with Nexo after I told our mom and dad what happened. It was closing to dinner and time to check on nexo I gave a small smile and stood up from the bed U was sitting on.

A maid had brought me a plate of food and some water for Nexo I said thanks and walked into the guest room down the hall. "Nexo? can i come in" I asked knocking on the door. I chuckled quietly hearing her waking "come in" she called back and I opened the door and walked in. "How are you feeling" I asked her of course worried about her "I'm fine Bane" she said with a smile. Smiling back I set the plate of food and glass of water on the night stand beside her bed.

"Bane I'm okay you didn't need to bring me anything to eat" she told me "no you need to eat more Nexo all you have eaten today was a little bit of chiken". She looked away from me when she did that I got worried "what's wrong" I asked her she shook her head and smiled "I'm fine". I leaned over sniffing her skin "okay" she had no infrction of any sorts I put my hand to her forehead and she was burning up. "Nexo have you shifted anytime this past week" I asked her "no I haven't not with everything thats been going on". "Come on your wolf need's out you have been holding her back like I have with mine from school I know it" all she did was nod. "You guys going on a run" Nexo and I turned to see Ben at the door I gave my younger brother a nod. "Mind if I come with ya guy's" he asked stepping in the room "what do you think Nexo" I asked her and she shrugged "sure I dont mind". Nexo started to sit up when she was about to stand I could see she could walk without help "here let me help" I said helping her up.

As we walked down stairs I nodded to my mother who was down stairs reading a book. "Bane Ben don't forget we are going to west vrgiana for thanks giving okay" our mother reminded us I nodded and walked Nexo outisde.

"Can I get undressed before we shift I don't want to tear this dress up" Nexo asked her face slightly pink. I smiled and nodded "you sure can" I told her and helped her to behind a bush and turned my back to her. "when your done go ahead and shift me and Ben will be waiting okay" I walked back to where I left Ben and shifted. Ben already shifted he was a light brown wolf close to the the color of tree bark.

After a minute or so a midnight black wolf with bright blue eye's walked up to me and Ben. The wolf was skinny but you could tell they were fit I walked to the wolf knowing it was Nexo. ' _Hello Nexo'_ I mind spoke to her _'hello Bane we ready to go'_ she asked. I nodded and led the way ever now and then I glanced over my shoulder to see if I was going to fast.

Nexo's POV

I looked around I was in an open field a black dragon and a light gey wolf. I could catch their scent then i knew who they are before i could do anything I woke from my sleep.

"Nexo? can come in" I look to the door "come in" I called back sitting up. It was Bane "how are you feeling" he asked "I'm fine Bane" a smile grew on my face he noticed and smiled back. "Bane you didn't need to bring me food" I told him "you need to eat all you had was soem chiken at lunch". I looked away from him ' _he is right'_ I told my self "what's wrong" I heard the worry in Bane's vioce even though he tried to hide it. I looked back up shaking my head "I'm fine". He leaned over and i lifted my chin letting him "okay" he said I guess he was just checking for any infection. I looked at him as he set up back in his seat I looked at him then he placed his hand on my forehead I sat there letting him. I knew my face was already red cuase my wolf needed out but I guess he didn't notice my face turning more red.

"Nexo have you shifted to your wolf anytime in this past week" he asked me "no not with everything going on" I replied. He nodded "you guy's going on a run" I looked up and saw Ben "yeah" Bane answered "I can jion you guy's" Ben asked.

Bane looked at me and I shrugged " sure" I started to get up as I stood from the bed I looked to my side and see Bane helping me up.

As we walked down stairs I see Ben and Bane's mother reading "Ben Bane don't forget we are going to west virgniana for thanks giving" she called to her sons. Bane nodded.

Soon enough we were in the forest I looked at Bane "can i undress real quick this is my faorite dress" I said to him my face pink. He nodded and took me to a private part and turned his back. "When your done shift and come back okay" Bane told me I nodded as he walked back.

I sighed when he was far enough away I undressed sliding my dress under a bush and shifted I had thick fur unlike alot of wolves. I sniffed the air shaking my fur and walking back over to Ben and Bane.

' _Hello Nexo_ ' Bane spoke through minds " _hello Bane we ready to go_ ' I asked. Bane nodded and led the way I walked beside Ben behind Bane. I looked at Ben he was smaller than me and Bane he was younger then me and Bane in wolf.

I looked around then a scent hit me but before I knew what was going on I was tackled by a sandy brown wolf. I snarled at the wolf and tossed them off and snapped at them catching the wolves muzzle. The wolf turned and lunged once agian and got a hold of my shoulder. I growled ignoring the pain and catching the wolves neck. The wolf tryed wiggling free but my jaws clamped down even more 'Britny back down' i snarled to her.

I dropped her thnking she would back down but i was wrong. She lunged right at me agian and knocked me to the ground. I snarled as she kept me pin before i was about to give in a tan brown wolf knocked her off. ' _Hazel!'_ I called I sat up shaking my fur and looked for Ben and Bane but I figured they chased off another wolf it was one of Britny's friends.

I looked to see britny had hazel pin I tryed standing but my shoulder was shreded I look around. I snarled as i shifted to my dragon I steped closer snarling one look from Britny and she was off. I bent my long neck down to Hazel and helped her up. I was a large dragon with a long neck and giant wings for flight I shifted back to my wolf hearing Bane and Ben running back.

I was shaking my head trying to stay awake from the blood lost. ' _Nexo!'_ someone called I didnt know who but i fell to the ground everything going black.

I didn't no how long I was out but when I woke I was in the emergency room hooked up to a heart monitor. "Hello?" I looked around about to call for someone. When I looked to my left to find Bane asleep he had his head on the side of the bed.

I smiled and calmed down i pulled my hair back from where it rested on my chest to hide the mark Bane gave me. I placed a hand over the mark and smiled. "So im guessing he is yours for the year" I looked up and saw Hazel walking in my room. "Sort of" I replied "here when you passed out you shifted to your human" she gave me my blue dress.

"Thanks ha- wait what I shifted back to human and everyone saw" I could tell my face was red as could be. Hazel giggled "yes but Bane kept you covered from prying eyes" I calm down quickly after she said that. "Nex did you know the singing compotion for the school is coming" Hazel changed the subject "yeah so" I shurgged. "I know you want to enter it so I enter you" I sighed "and I heard you singing and you so enter it" she said before I can reply.

few days later...

I sighed as I walked into the music room to pratice for the comepotion my song was castle by hasely. I turned my mp3 player and pluged in headphones. I looked out the window singing the song as it played.

"striaght for the castle" I ened the song and put my mp3 player up. I shrugged and turned around to see Britny standing there "I think you should drop out cuase we all know I'm gonna win" she tuant. "Why would I back down all you are is a daddy's girl and a bitch" I snapped back grabbing my bag. "You know my father is in the counsiul so back off" she snarled I gave a smile _'let's see how long she lastes'_. "I don't care you just act high and mighty cuase your just a weak little bitch and I know it" I said back calmly. I heard a snarl then Britny grabbing my hair I snarled turning around and quickly knocking her feet from under her pinning her to the ground. "I am be skinny and wiegh less but I know how to fight" I snarled and stood up quickly leaving the room.

I looked at the time half hour till the comepotion started i walked outside and sang the song I was assigned.

the bell rang and I walked to the auditorium I sat back stage and waited for my turn. We were given a number there was ten particapents I was number five. Listening to my song memorizing it as th song finnished they called me up. I gave hazel my mp3 player and walked up stage.

the music started up and I started to sing at the right time but I kept my eyes closed everyone from the school there.

As I finnished I gave a bow and walked off stage after a few minutes for people votes. "Can our particapents come on stage and stand in numerical order" the judge called.

They closed the curtian and turned the projecter on it showed a graph of the votes adding up.

I looked around I saw Hazel sitting in the fith row I smiled to her. I continued looking at the crowd of students I saw the twins talking to their friends. Ben reading a book then i moved my eyes to the back rown and saw Bane looking striaght at me. I quickly looked away feeling my face flush then a ding sounded "and our winner for the school sing off is Nexo" the judge called. I looked shocked for a second then looke at the votes I had half the school on my side if Britny had five more we would of tied.

I smiled as everyone cheered and clapped we all bowed and walked off stage.

I heard a squeal and looked up to see Hazel walking up to me "I knew you would win". I shook my head "I still can't belive it" I answered as we walked back to class I waved bye to Hazel as I walked to art.

I walked with my eyes closed thinking. I was half ways down the hall way when I felt someone wrapping the arms around my wiast. I smiled knowing what was going on "hello Bane" I turned around to meet his gentle brown hazel eyes. My breath started to speed up when he leaned closer to my mark. Bane smiled and gave the mark a light lick and started to stand "I'll see you later?" he asked I got my self calmed down and nodded. He smiled and turned to walk off back to his group of friends who met him half way.

"Dude where did ya go" one asked "I wanted to cogratulate my friend" he looked at me from over his shoulder. I smiled and started to walk on ahead but stoped as one of his friends called me over. "Hey great job up on the stage hey when it's time for lunch you wanna sit with us" he asked. The guy that asked me was a few inches shorter than Bane with dirty blonde hair. His right eye green and his left eye blue witch was a rare trait in wolves. "Sure I normally sit outside sure I'll sit with ya guy's" I smiled "Bane " he turned to Bane "yes James" he answered. "Triple dog dare ya to kiss her" james said quickly not giving Bane a chance to stop him "James your dead" he growled to his friend. He sighed and bent to his left where I was and made me look at him.

I looked at him and then felt his lips meet mine I closed my eyes I opened my mouth slightly to let him in. I quickly pull back hearing one of his friends taking a picture. I steped back and looked at who had the phone. It was a dude with red hair and green eyes he was maybe a few inches taller than me.

"Delete that now" I snarled "why should I this is priceless" he answered my snarl turned into growling "fine I will". I stalked up to the red head and try to grab the phone but he held his arm up out of my reach "haha come on try get it" he tuanted. I stop trying when Bane walked up and easily took his phone and clicked a few things and handed the phone back.

"Dude not cool" the red head shout letting my wolf out a little my hand turned to a fist next thing i know the dude is on the floor holding his jaw. I snarled at him and steped back I turned back around. The red head standing and the rest of his friends luaghing and chuckling. I sighed and looked at Bane who chuckled slightly I smiled and walked to class.

The bell rang "so Nex where ya sitting for lunch I'll jion ya" Hazel walked beside me to the lunch room. I pionted to a round tabel where Bane and his friends were sitting "wiat what we can't all they'll do is tell us scram" Hazel looked shocked.

I shook my head "no they invited me and I think they won't mind you jioning" I told Hazel and got my lunch. Hazel had a packed lunch I led the way to the tabel "hey guy's can my friend jion me" I asked. "Sure she can any friend of yours is a friend of our's" Bane said with a smile I sat down beside him. "I'm James thats caril" James pionts to the red head " and you already know Bane" Hazel nodded.

Hazel sat down beside James and opened her lunch box "anyone want a berrie salad" Hazel asked. "I'll take it" james looked at Hazel as she handed him the covered bowl of berries. The table went quiet and I looked up to see Hazel's eye's locked with James I giggled and smiled. Bane looked up "congrat's James" Bane told his friend Hazel blinked and smiled then started to eat her lunch.

After lunch I sat there chatting with Bane as James was talking to Hazel Caril had left to get his stuff from his locker. The bell rang James walked hazel to class "I'll see you later Bane" I waved bye and left.

I walked to gym I nodded to Hazel and went to the changing room. I unlocked my locker and pulled my uniform out. I walked around the wall of lockers to my right I looked shocked . I saw Britny kissing Bane I shook my head and quickly put my stuff hearing that Bane noticed I'm here. I grabbed my satchle and ran out of the locker room and from the gym "Nexo!" I heard two peopled call after me.

I ramed the closest door to outside of the school ignoring the pain from where my bad arm. ' _I should've known it was too good to be real_ ' she wiped her eyes clear of tears. _'He is fallowing me I need to get away_ ' I quickly shifted to my wolf and dubble my speed.

It was about a half hour and she shifted back to her human running into her appartment shutting and locking it quickly. "I shouldn't of fallen for him" I cryed looking through my clothes I changed into a apir of sweats and a t-shirt. I look into the cabnit's and grabbed a box of wheat thins.

"Okay what's on" I sat there flipping throught t.v channles I stoped on a cartoon network I know it's a kid's channle but I sat there watching the t.v. As a walmart add played there was loud knocking I cuaght of who was there I snarled. "Nexo?" they called "what Bane" I called back "I'm sorry let me in please" the sorrow and regret in his vioce made me hiss inside. "No go back to britny" I snapped back I knew he could here the sorrow in my vioce as I try to hide it.

"Nexo!? Nexo! why did you run off like that let me in" I jolted to the door Hazel in front of Bane I pulled Hazel in shut and lock the door before Bane could push through the door "Hazel" I hugged my best friend sobbing. "Calm down Nex now tell me what's going on" Hazel asked me hugging back and keeping calm.

I calmed down Hazel always knew how to calm me down "I cuaght him kissing Britny in the locker room" I told her. Hazel gave me a smile "it's okay go speak to him cuase I think he has something else to say" I nodded Hazel steped away and came back handing me a tissue.

I gave her the best smile I could and unlocked my door and let Bane in Hazel nodded to us both "if you need help I'm out here" she steped out shutting the door.

"I'm sorry I ran before you explianed" I looked up at him my eyes tearing up. "Hey it's okay I understand you were hurt" he said with a calm vioce I gave a smile. I steped closer to him I opened my mouth to say something but before I could Bane steped closer and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nexo here is what happened Britny told me she had a suprise for me and blind folded me when we walked into a room and I thought it was you by the scent and you know.." I sighed. "It's okay" I told him "hey Bane Ben called me and said you need to go home" Hazel steped in he nodded and left "Nexo I'll see ya at school" hazel said and left. I shut and locked my door and went to my bedroom for the night.

Bane POV

I stoped by the school knowing britny would be there "Britny" I called looking for the she-wolf. "Yes" she walked up to me "what is it Bane" she asked she had a glint of victory and happiniess I was far from though two things "what was with you taking me to the locker room". "What you didn't like?" she asked smirking "I know how you feel to nexo and _I_ no one else took your first kiss thats all" she had her high and mighty tone while speaking.

"stop acting all high and mighty Britny" I held back from snarling before she could say anything I turned and left.

It took say a good hour, hour half to get back to the pack house. "Bane you okay your homr late" I turned to look up stairs and saw Ben "yeah I'm fine Ben". I walked up stairs to my room and tryed to go to sleep but I sat there tossing and turning.

I clicked the power button on my phone the time was 11:30. Swipping my fringer around my sceen to unlock the phone I ope message's and see Nexo is on.

B:'Nexo?'

N:'yeah Bane what is it'

B:'Why you up so late'

N:'can't sleep :('

B:'me either'

N:'wanna chat?'

B:'sure'

About an hour later we were asking a question and the other had to answer.

N:'favorite meat'

B:'deer you?'

N:'fish'

B:'?'

N:'...'

B:'that was unsupected XD'

N:'meh'

N:'i'm starting to fall asleep thanks for chatting ^_^'

B:'its no problem see ya tomorrow'

N:'night Bane love you'

B:'night Nex love you too'

I gave a sleepy smile to see it was midnight I yawned and layed on my bed a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for all theviews and if there are mistakes please dont be mean and rember I have just started writing 3**

Chapter- 3

Nexo POV

I rolled over to the left of my bed I reached to turn my alarm off. "Geez how late did I stay up" I asked and looked at my messages "oh" I shrugged.

I yawned and sat up "I got a test in math, and reading then I got to start my painting in art" I listed off. With a sigh I stood up and walked to my bathroom ' _okay I know Britny is gonna try things so let's see..._ ' I thought. After a while I looked at my self in the mirrior and smiled.

I was wearing a gray and black short sleve shirt it was a little small but it showed my chest perfectly. Then I wa wearing some torn jeans a light blue I had my hair pulled back in a low briad the came over my right shoulder hiding my mark.

I grabbed my satchel and walked off to the school bus I sat in the middle bit of seats. I looked up at Hazel who just got on. "Why hello what's with the bad ass look today" she asked.

I shrugged "just felt like it any problem with that" I sighed "and I'm thinking of going to the singing tournoment I'm gonna try out".

Hazel gave me a smile and turned her head the bus door opened. Ben and his brothers walked onto the bus I layed back in my seat as Ben got in the seat in front mine. "Okay where is the real Nexo not this bad ass" Ben chuckled looking over the back of the seat.

"What don't like" I asked raising a eyebrow.

"No but it's a great look on you" Ben said I looked around as the bus stoped agian. I snarled at the house we stoped at. Me Ben and Hazel watch as Britny and her older brother walked onto the bus.

I snarled as Britny walked to a few seats behind me I watched as her brother sat in the seat behind mine. "Why hello dear Nexo" Britny brother greeted me he was a blonde like his mother but had hazel eyes like his sister.

"What do you want david" I snarled keeping an eye on him.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long had a trip hope you didnt miss me" I sighed. David has always try to swoo girls he want and I was the top one.

"Leave me be David I'm not in the mood to tease" I growled. I always moved when I couldn't deal with him but this time I'm not budging.

"Aw are you gonna run agian" David whispered a low growl with it.

I snarled even louder "back off" I looked him dead in the face before I know it he got up and moved back.

Hazel luagh and clapped "all hail the mighty bad ass Nexo" she giggled. I smiled and luagh hearing Hazel "so what ya gonna draw for art" she asked.

"You'll see when its ready" I told her and smiled and stood up as the bus stoped at school. I let let Hazel and Ben go ahead. I waited for Britny and her brother leave and started to walk to the door. I looked in each seat and giggled seeing Bane asleep in his seat.

"Bane?" I leaned into his seat to try to wake him up "Bane waked up" I said in a softer tone. I giggled as he cuaght him self from falling onto the floor when he woke "you okay" I asked helping him up.

"I'm fine just dozed off" he mumbled sitting up.

"Yeah right come on Bane we need to get off" I stood back up a smile grew on my face as he stood up and walked with me off the bus. As soon we steped off the bus the bus driver shut the doors and drove off.

"Come on we'll be late to class" I nodded at what Bane said we walked up to the door he held it open with a smile. I smiled back and walked in waiting for him to rejion beside me.

I looked at todays school sceduel "okay first block then try outs second black lunch exploritories thrid then fourth block" I repeated what was on the post board. Bane shrugged then the intercalm started up 'Nexo to head mistress office'. I sighed and said bye to Bane and went to the head mistress office.

"Come in" she called after I knocked.

"You called for me head mistress" I walked in and sat in a chair.

She nodded "yes I'm gonna have you moved to the higher up classes for math and reading" she informed me.

I looked shock "but I am going to try out for the sing off" she gave me a nod.

"I know you still can try out but you aren't going striaght to first block you will be showen the higher up classes and witch your in" she said passing me a paper.

I nodded and stood up as she dismissed me and told me to wait for my giude. I sat outside off the office thinking and not noticing the guide walking up to me. "Hello miss Nexo" I turned and looked to see Bane standing there "I'll be your guide until lunch".

"Bane you don't have to be so formal I know when you ot to leave and how long you can stay" I smiled. I walked up beside him as he walked me to the other side of school where higher up classes were.

It was about time for lunch when Bane led the way outside. "Bane what's going wand why are we outside" I asked he stayed silent until we were at the side of the school.

He sighed and looked at me I saw his eyes wonder up and down me "being a tease much" he asked. I shook my head.

"no not internationaly " I smiled and walked up beside him he smiled back and cupped my cheek with one hand. I felt his hand move from my cheek to under my chin I let him as he tilted my head to the left.

I smiled as he ran his thump over the mark on my neck he brought my head back. He moved his hand from my chin down the left side of my neck. As he removed his hand from my neck side I looked up at him. I leaned closer feeling his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer. I closed my eyes as he leaned down his lips met mine taking them. I felt him pull me close as possible I felt his tounge press agianst my closed miuth I happily opened. I felt him explore every inch of my mouth as I did the same. I looked up at Bane as he pulled back I was left breathless but I smiled.

"come on its time for lunch" he rumbled to me.

I sighed "I wish we could do this more offten but sadly we can't" I smiled standing there in his hold.

He smiled and held me for a few seconds more then let me go I steped back as we walked back inside. The bell rang for the try outs as we got there I got the number six and was told to wait back stage.

After a half hour of wiating all the others who were gonna try were ther with their numbers. I watched back stage as the judge shuffled a bowl with little paper's in it. "Number four, nine, and then six" the judge called.

"Okay lets go" as I walked out to the stage I see two others to my left.

"Please name your song's" the judge asked I waited for the other two.

"Soap by Melanie Martinez " the person with number nine called.

"Stressed out by Twenty one Piolits" the number four called.

"I will be singing take a hint" I answered after the other two.

"Okay let's start of with number nine" the judge called I left the stage and waited for my turn. After a few minutes I heard my number called and steped up stage. After about two or more miutes I finnished the song and stood there as the other two jioned me.

"Here are the votes everyone had to choose one lets see who is moving on" the judge called as a large screen csme from behind a curtian. We stood there for a few seconds as three graph bars rised and shrunk in size after a few minutes I see I passed one by five and by ten by the other person.

"And our winner for the first round is Nexo" the judge call and everyone clapped a few cheered. I smiled as me along with the two other contestians took a bow we walked back stage.

"Good job you were great Nexo" one person congratulated me. I smiled to them.

"What's your name' I asked them.

"Ricky it's ricky" I looked it was girl around my age with short curly brown hair she had green eyes.

I smiled to her "well thanks see ya around lunch" she nodded and I walked into the crowd and sat down beside Hazel.

"Okay after school we are going to go shoping my treat" I smiled and shrugged. I glance around "what ya looking Nexo" Hazel asked.

I shook my head "it's nothing Hazel" I looked at her as she moved my briad back on my shoulder.

She sighed "you still need to explian that mark too" she put a hand on my shoulder as I looked to the ground.

Fter a hour or so the try out finnished and everyone went to lunch. I sighed and stood up and walked to the lunch room and got my food but this time it was in a lunch box. I shrugged and walked to a table Hazel jioned me along with ricky. "Nexo have you heard a higher up is getting moved to our gym" Ricky started.

I shrugged "no I didn't who is it" I asked her intrested

She nodded "I don't know who but it's someone" she answered. I shrugged and opened the lunch box and saw a note.

 _'to Nexo from, Bane'_

I smiled and put the note in my pocket "what ya got" Hazel asked.

"Oh it's nothing" I answered as she leaned over and saw the lunch box.

"When and where did you get this" she asked I shrugged.

"Someone left it for me" I answered she shrugged I looked up and saw Bane with James and caril.

James sat beside hazel Ricky looked at me as if I had grown wings or something as Bane sat beside me. "Nexo? what is going on" Ricky asked.

"What James is Hazel's mate and me and Bane are friends what's the problem" I asked her confused.

"It's okay nevermind" Ricky shook her head and smiled.

I shrugged and dug around in the lunch box I nearly gave a purr seeing some cooked fish in the box. I picked it up and started to eat it looking happy. "Hey Nexo isn't your birthday this weekend?" Hazel asked.

I nodded finnishing my lunch "yeah I was thinking of seeing if I can sleep over at your house" I asked Hazel.

"Sure I can let my sis jion and Ricky can come" she smiled.

"Okay thanks Hazel" I smiled cleaning my lunch up and threw my thrash away. "I can come over tonight and stay the weekend" I suggested to my friend and she nodded. I smiled and went outside and smiled as the wind of the outdoor hit me.

I looked around and walked to the forest as soon I was in a clearing I looked around to make sure no one was near. I needed to shift to my dragon eery week or so I did my black scales had a blue shine when light hit them a certian way.

I shifted back to my human and grabbed my satchel witch was off to the side. I put my clothes I took off back on and walked back to the school. I walked down the hall way to my locker and grabbed my stuff for art and gym.

As I walked through the hallway I glanced around having the slightest feeling of being watched I shrugged it off. I sighed nearing the gym "hello Nexo" I looked up from the ground to see Bane.

"Why are you here Bane" I asked him a small smiling growing on my face.

"My schedule got switched up and I got a new one so I go to gym before tech" He explained I gave a nod.

I started to open the door to the gym but stop when Bane held it open for me "thanks" I said politly and walked in he fallowed after.

After sitting in my spot on the bleachers the teacher walked out and everyone went quiet as he blew his whisle. "Okay class today we are going to practice on running as a pack we will start off in pairs. When you and your partner find another group team up and then figure who is leading no fighting now you can fight but no claws teeth or anything. We all should end with the wholed class and one leader" the coach explianed. "Now boy's I want you to get a pair of sweats pants or something to cover your self when you shift back. Now girl's you can undress and shift or get out extra clothes and shift" I shrugged and watch as some went back to the locker rooms.

I grabbed my satchel and waited as some left as the boy's left I went into the corner beside the bleachers. I pulled my shirt off and stuffed it in my satchel. "Don't need this" I told my self unbriading my hair and pulled off my jeans I stood there and brushed my fingers through my hair.

I pulled my hair back as it layed agianst my back I jumped slightly feeling a arm wrap around my wiast. "Hello Nex" I smiled knowing who it was.

"Why hello Bane" I nearly purred I smiled as his hand's roamed my body. He kissed my cheek and left before anyone noticed. I shifted to my wolf and walked out of the cracked open door to outside the school. I looked around most of the class was there I looked over to see Hazel. When a dark brown wolf walked up head high everyone steped to the side exept a sandy brown she wolf. ' _britny_ ' I told my self she held her head high and walked up to Bane the dark brown wolf. I looked around agian and noticed I was a bigger wolf then some almost the size of an alpha. I shook my head ignoring it. I sighed in my mind I was the onlt black wolf and the one one with bright blue eyes.

My head turned hearing a growl I saw Britny growling at Bane ' _stupid_ ' I lughed to my self. ' _Wanna partner up_ ' I looked up seeing it was Bane asking ' _sure Bane_ ' I answered my tail wagging.

Soon as everyone was partnered up we ran off into the forest. Me and Bane walked around we teamed up with a few others I had to ''fight'' a few to keep my rank. We ran into Britny and her partne ' _may we jion_ ' Britny partner asked. ' _Yes you tow may'_ Bane answered them I walked up to Britny to welcome her as soon after she started try to rank up. She lunged at me I quickly dodged and tackled her not using any claws when she tossed me off that's when I knew she wasn't.

I snarled as she ludged and racked her claws down my side I whipped my head to the side and cuaght her tail in my jaws. I locked my teeth on to the sandy brown wolves tail and tossed them to the side. As she landed I quickly pinned her my teeth bared scarlet red tipped the ends of my teeth. She quickly rolled onto her back showing her underbelly.

I steped back ' _hold her down and get the teacher now_ ' I ordered three wolves two kept her pinned as one ran off. ' _Are you okay Nexo_ ' I heard Bane's worried tone ' _I'm fine nothing major_ ' I answered he gently got me to lay down. He had me wher my cut side was up to him I layed there as he started to clean the wound.

After half hour of laying there I was in a half sleep state ' _you a wake Nexo_ ' Bane askes I opened my eyes and nodded at the question. I lifted my head as the teacher walked up "she is okay come on lets take her back" he said. I turned my head to a buch hearing movement I saw Bane had shited back to human and was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Everyone else had left the teacher left as Bane picked me up I couln't stay wolf much longer. I shifted to my human I tried to hide from Bane but I couldnt move he smiled and gave me a extra shrit he brought.

I pulled it on as he took ne to the nurse "miss Brown?" Bane called the nurse walked over. "Yes I know take her to bed number three" she told Bane he nodded and layed me on the bed. I didn't move at all my heard turned hearing Bane's phone ringing. He got up and answered it I heard the person on the other line talking to Bane about a picture. I closed my eyes drifting asleep.

 **thanks for reading my book as i said before sorry for all the miss spelling and stuff in the first two chapters im fairly new to this 3**


	4. MUST READ

**MUST READ**

 **I am rewriting this book with a new name on here and adding it to wattpad**

 **Bluenight17**

 **Is my user name for wattpad**

 **Have remade chapter one and working on the others.**

 **See ya there my stars**


End file.
